ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunder
Sunder, known widely as "Sunder the Retriever", is an alien bounty hunter who first appeared in Singlehanded. Appearance In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Sunder was a hulking, humanoid alien, with grey skin. He wore a black, overall-like outfit with a red trim. Sunder had long, white hair, and a scar on his left eye. His eyes were black with red pupils, and he had two slits for a nose. In addition to that, Sunder also had a black trim around his face. In Omniverse, Sunder wears a metallic mask, with two black indentions around both of his eyes, in place of his scar. Sunder's eyes are now red, with black pupils. He also has a red scar, in the shape of an "x" on both of his shoulders. Sunder continues to wear the black overall-like outfit, with the red trim, with a few modifications; he now wears spiked shoulder straps, and spiked wrist bands, with three metal straps around both of his upper legs. Personality History Alien Force He was sent by Vilgax to pursue Ben and to try to remove the Omnitrix from Ben by using his energy axe to bring it to his master. The result inadvertently sent Ben to the Null Void, while Ben's left hand remained on Earth. Ben's hand gains its own accord and manages to escape from Sunder by knocking him out before leaving to find help. When the hand was found by Julie, she brought it to Gwen and Kevin. They fought to keep Ben's left hand from falling into Sunder's clutches. When Kevin invented a machine that could bring Ben back, it was a success, except that Ben's left hand ended up in the Null Void. As Sunder charged toward the group, Kevin activated the machine once again and restored Ben's left hand to his body. However, it also sent Sunder to the Void, who was last seen trying to get his axe back from a giant Havok Beast and being surrounded by cheering Havok Beasts. Ultimate Alien Sunder returned in the first episode of Season 2, The Transmogrification of Eunice, where he was on a mission to retrieve the Unitrix, which had taken the form of a girl named Eunice. At first, Ben and his team thought Sunder wanted Eunice for himself, but at the end, it was revealed that Azmuth hired him to bring Eunice back to him in exchange for being released from the Null Void. Ben convinced Azmuth to let Eunice have a normal life and be one of his assistants, as he always needed help tending to Primus. When Azmuth, Eunice, and Sunder left, Sunder asked Azmuth if he was still getting paid, despite his failure. Omniverse Sunder returned in Have I Got a Deal for You, having reverted to his evil ways, and battled Shocksquatch in Undertown. As before, he was after Ben's Omnitrix, but was defeated. During Special Delivery, he and several other villains try to get the Dwarf Star in Ben's possession, but was again defeated. In Cough It Up, he wrecks Sock Vendor's shop in order to get a mysterious item that he has never seen. The Vendor is unaware and offers him socks. Sunder is just about to finish him but he finds a pair of soft socks that he later takes. Ball Weevil appears to fight Sunder but gets tied up in socks. Before he could finish Ben once and for all, Spanner appears and fights him. At the Black Hole, he tells Psyphon that he wants to know more about this weapon. Psyphon points out that he likes his new socks which makes Sunder embarrassed. At the end of the episode he was banned from Undertown. In Universe vs. Tennyson, he was freed by Chadzmuth from his cell but was later recaptured by Ben. Powers and Abilities Sunder possesses enhanced strength, sufficient enough to hold his own against Ultimate Cannonbolt, Kevin, Gwen, and Eunice all at once. He was also strong enough to overpower and briefly knock out Ultimate Spidermonkey. Sunder is durable enough to withstand Diamondhead's shards to the face at point-blank range, though it still causes him discomfort. Sunder is an expert on rare artifacts, and anything one needs to know to get them. Equipment Sunder has an axe which is able to send whatever it slices to a different dimension when it strikes something such as the Prototype Omnitrix, as he was able to send Ben (minus his Omnitrix hand) to the Omniverse. Sunder uses a hoverboard for flight and transportation, and has many gadgets inside the hoverboard. In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Sunder possessed a powerful blaster-pistol that causes dizziness which he revealed he had obtained on Galvan Prime. He did not get it from Azmuth. Weaknesses Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''Singlehanded'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first reappearance) Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) Comics Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ben 10'' (Issue 1) Video Games Sunder appears in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction for all consoles. He appears in Paris, and tries to take the second piece of the Potis Altiare after Ben defeated the Vreedle Brothers. After two failed attempts on Ben's life, Sunder fights Ben on the Eiffel Tower, but is soundly defeated by Ultimate Swampfire and thrown off the tower. Naming and Translations Etymology Sunder is another word for "steal by any means necessary" which is a reference to his bounty hunting job. Trivia *Sunder works for anyone as long as he gets paid. **Sunder was hired by Azmuth because he specializes in retrieving unique objects, and the Unitrix could have transformed into any sapient creature in the galaxy. Azmuth needed someone resourceful and tough. **Sunder has worked for Vilgax. *Sunder resembles Terrax from Marvel Comics. *Sunder uses a Glider just like Green Goblin and The Hobgoblin characters from Marvel Comics. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:DNA Force Members Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Undertown Residents Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters